One Perfect Day
by Brindabella
Summary: A mushy PJ and Jo fic, with a bit of Tess and Evan thrown in too


Dedication – to Elle for convincing me to write a PJ and Jo fic. Hers were so good, that I wanted to write one myself. Keep writing too Elle! :o) and Em, who loved it so much, and begged me to finish as soon as poss!  
  
Date began: 1/5/04 Date finished: 20/5/04  
  
P.S Oh yeah, and for those of you who I sent parts to, I would advise you to read the whole thing again, as I added in bits in heaps of different places throughout it, so if you don't read it all, you might miss a vital part. Just a hint. Please let me know what you think, I'm dying to know!  
  
One Perfect Day  
  
The news had come as quite a shock to PJ and Jo. It was the last thing they expected at a time like this. Work was just getting heavy, Jo had recently got her promotion to senior constable and things were starting to finally settle down with their relationship. They had at last settled into their comfortable little routine as a couple, and then it was sprung on them.  
  
Jo wasn't the sort of person who got sick a lot. She could count on one hand how many times in her whole life she'd had her head over the toilet, chucking up her guts. It wasn't a nice feeling – she had always detested throwing up, and was glad she hadn't done it too often in her life. Over the last few days though, that clean record had gone out the window, or, perhaps, down the toilet. That's where almost everything she ate seemed to be going. She'd thrown up countless times over the last week. It was lucky PJ had been flat out at work the last couple of days, working day and night on a huge case, and he hadn't realized how often Jo had been throwing up. He knew she was sick, but hadn't thought how odd it was that Jo had been calling in sick for days, simply because he was so run off his feet.  
After three days of spending most of the day with her head over the toilet, she got up off the bathroom floor, feeling dizzy and clammy, and went outside to her car. Even though it wasn't far to the hospital, Jo had to stop three times to pull over to the side of the road and throw up a little bit more. She was feeling retched as she walked in to the emergency entrance of the hospital. She knew, since she wasn't life threateningly sick, she'd be in for a long wait, and so she gave her name and sat down to read some magazines and try to keep her food down. Forty five minutes later, after two more trips to the bathroom, she finally saw Doctor Mel.

Sitting on the examining table, Jo described her last three days to the doctor. Mel ran this test and that, disappearing for quite some time getting the results. When she finally returned to Jo, she didn't have the best look on her face. Jo became worried.

"Well Jo, this is going to be a surprise to you, I can tell, because anyone else would have guessed what was wrong with you by now," Mel said, with a slight smile, looking kindly at Jo.

"What is it?" Jo asked, stricken. "Something terrible?" she shifted how she was sitting, and tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat.

"Jo don't be so scared. It's ok. Nothing life threatening. You're going to be a Mum that's all," Doctor Mel beamed, and waited for Jo's reaction.

"What?" Jo stared at Mel. "You mean I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Jo you are. Is that such a bad thing?" Mel had a concerned look on her face.

"Ahhh..." Jo stammered. "No I just wasn't expecting it. It's a lot to take in."

"It sure is. Try not to worry Jo. You can always talk to me if you have any questions. What do you think PJ will think about it?" Mel sat down beside Jo.

Jo stared out the window for a long time before she answered Mel. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure PJ would be over the moon about it. Of course, he would be supportive, that she knew, but they had had a long rocky road on the path to what they had today, and a pregnancy was something that might make it rocky again. She wasn't sure what to think. Finally she turned to look at Mel. "I honestly don't know what PJ will think about this. I think I need some time to let it sink in for myself first," Jo said, getting up off the bed. "Sounds wise. But before you go, I want to give you some antibiotics to control your vomiting. You're only throwing up so much because it's your first pregnancy and you're so fit and healthy, being a police officer and all, and so your body isn't used to this," Mel scribbled out a prescription for Jo. "Thanks," Jo said absent mindedly. She walked out of the room and down the hall towards the exit. As she climbed into her car, she was suddenly over whelmed with emotion. Tears formed in her eyes as it suddenly hit her that she was having a baby. Usually anybody would be happy with such news, but Jo was all muddled up inside. One thing she was sure of though, was that she really was pregnant, she couldn't deny it, and as soon as Mel had told her, she had suddenly felt something inside of her. There really was a little human being in there. It was hard to believe. Jo didn't feel like going home, nor did she feel like going to the station. She felt like being on her own for a little while, and so she drove out to one of the lookout areas of the state forest and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, just thinking. Jo didn't think she was ready for this. She wasn't necessarily too young to have a baby, but she didn't feel ready. She had never really given any thought as to when she wanted to have children, but she knew it wasn't now. But now she was pregnant, nothing could stop it. She was going to have a baby, and she didn't know what to do. Dropping her head down, she cried silently to herself, in the late afternoon sun. At the station, PJ was still working steadily on his case. Tess was just signing out, and knocked on PJ's door as she went past. "The doctor is in," came PJ's famous catch cry. "Hey PJ," Tess said. "How's it going?" "Oh you know, not bad. Still got a lot to do though," PJ said with a sigh, not completely looking up from his work. "Jo must be missing you, working 24/7," Tess said with a smile. "Is she ok by the way? She's missed a lot of shifts." "Yeah, I think so. She's been throwing up a bit, and she told me she's just feeling too retched to come in," PJ replied. "I've been neglecting her a bit I suppose. I've just got this huge case, my hands are tied." PJ sighed. "Well I'll go and see her. Do you want me to tell her when you'll be home?" Tess asked. "Nah, I don't know what time it'll be. Probably late, just like last night," PJ replied. "Thanks anyway. Just make sure she's all right for me ok?" "Will do. See you later PJ," Tess put her jacket on and walked out to her car. It didn't take her long to reach Jo and PJ's, but as she pulled up to the curb, she saw that Jo's car wasn't there. 'That's weird,' Tess thought. 'I thought she was sick, how can she be out and about?' Nevertheless, Tess got out of the car and knocked on the door, but to no avail. She even looked in the front windows, but saw no movement inside. Just as she was about to give up, she remembered she had to go to the hospital and get an update on the motor accident victim from the previous night. She'd promised the Boss she'd stop in on her way home. Driving to the hospital, Tess worried about Jo. As she sat at a red light, it suddenly struck her that Jo might be so sick that she had gone to the hospital, and that was why her car was gone. Tess's worries increased as she sped towards the hospital. Using her police influence, Tess managed to grab Doctor Mel between patients. They spoke quietly in the hallway about the woman from the accident. The woman was doing well, and for that Tess was happy, because it meant she could ask Mel about Jo. "Has Jo been in today Mel?" Tess asked. "Yeah she has, hasn't she told you yet? I thought she would've gone straight to the station to explain things," Mel replied, puzzled. "Hasn't told me what?" Tess asked questioningly. "I shouldn't say Tess. It's really Jo's business. But yes, she was in here today," Mel turned to leave. "I've got to go, sorry I can't stay and chat Tess. Maybe another time." "Yeah, thanks for the help anyway," Tess said, and turned and walked back to the entrance of the emergency department. Tess was really concerned now. Where could Jo be if she wasn't at home or the hospital? And what in the world was wrong with her? As she drove past the entrance to the state forest she noticed a familiar car out of the corner of her eye. It was Jo's. Screeching on the breaks, Tess wrestled with the steering wheel and turned the car back towards the state forest entrance. Parking, she got out of the car and walked slowly to Jo's car, quickly realizing no one was in it. She looked further, and there, sitting on the ridge, was Jo, her head down and crying like it was the end of the world. Quietly she walked up to Jo and sat down beside her. After only a few seconds Jo looked up at Tess with tear stained cheeks and fell into Tess's arms. Tess stroked her hair and waited until Jo was ready to tell her what was wrong. After a few moments Jo looked up and wiped her eyes. "Spose you're wondering what's wrong hey?" Jo half smiled at her best friend. "Well, it'd be nice to know why you're crying your heart out. I'm worried about you Jo. Mel said you'd been in to see her today, but she wouldn't tell me what for," Tess looked intently at Jo, waiting for an answer. "Oh Tess," tears began to fall from Jo's eyes once more. "I don't know what to do. I'm all mixed up, I don't know how PJ's going to react and on top of it all I fell absolutely shocking." Jo smiled a small smile. Tess didn't say anything. She just waited for Jo to go on. "I'm pregnant Tess. I'm having a baby," Jo cried into Tess's arms. "How can this be happening?" "Oh Jo. Joanna bo bana," Tess smiled and lifted Jo's chin. "It's not the end of the world. Does it really feel like that?" Tess looked deep into Jo's blue eyes. "I just wasn't prepared for this Tess," Jo said. "This was never the age I had planned on having children. And PJ and I have only just got things on the right track. It just feels like completely the wrong time. And I have no idea how PJ will react. I don't think he will be particularly over the moon about it. It's probably the last thing he would think was wrong with me. He'd sooner think I had cancer than I was pregnant!" Jo gave a small laugh. "Oh Jo," Tess didn't know what else to say to her best friend. They'd always been there for each other. It was a comfort to Jo that Tess had simply come and found her, but Jo was still confused and sad. "Do you want me to help you try and sort it out?" Tess asked. "Or do you just need to..." Tess trailed off, looking at Jo's face. Jo collapsed into her arms again. Tess sighed. "...Cry a little bit more," she said to herself. The two of them sat in the late afternoon sun for more than an hour that afternoon. Finally they drove back to Tess's house, and settled on her couch with some hot coffee. "I just don't know how to tell PJ Tess," Jo had the look of ultimate defeat in her eyes. Tess took her hand and squeezed it. "I really don't. It's made all the more harder because I don't know whether he'll be happy or not about it. This has just come at such a bad time." "And he's so busy with that case right now isn't he?" Tess asked. "Yeah, he hasn't realised just how much I've been throwing up. I'm sort of glad," Jo said. "Yeah this case is taking up so much time. Glad I'm not involved in it!" Tess laughed. "Oh, by the way, he said he wouldn't be home till late." "Ha! That seems to be the norm these days. It gives me more time to think about how I can tell him," Jo said with a sigh. "Do you think I could stay here for a while tonight?" "Of course," Tess said, giving her a hug. "Stay as long as you want. I've got plenty of wine and coffee" she said with a smile. "I miss not having our time together anyway." "Yeah me too," Jo said with a smile. "What would I do without you Tess?" Tess put her arm around Jo's shoulder and let her cry.  
  
It was late when Jo got home. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she could still see that PJ wasn't home. Jo went to the kitchen and downed some of the antibiotics Mel had prescribed her with a glass of water and went straight to the room she shared with PJ. The room was dark and uninviting. She wanted so much to snuggle up against PJ, like everything was ok, like it had been just a couple of nights ago. No one could make her feel safe and loved like PJ could, and she longed for his presence. But he wasn't there. Sadly, she slipped between the covers and lay in the dark thinking. Tentatively, she placed her hand on her stomach. There was a baby in there; she could scarcely believe it. After all her tears and sadness, she actually felt a little twinge of excitement that she was going to have a baby, and PJ was the father to her child. They were going to be bound by this little person. She cried tears of joy at the thought and let them melt into her pillow as she fell asleep. PJ came home not long after Jo had gone to bed. He'd returned home, even though he hadn't got nearly as much work done as he'd wanted to. He made himself a cup of coffee, and sat on the couch reading a report, trying to get ahead in his work. But he couldn't focus. Quietly, he made his way to the closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly, and peeked inside to see Jo sleeping like an angel. In the dark he couldn't see her tear stained, exhausted face. But this didn't stop him kicking off his shoes and gently laying himself down on the bed next to her. Jo instantly felt the weight of the bed change and her eyes flickered open. There was PJ, the love of her life, the man that thought the sun rose and set in her eyes, lying beside her, looking at her face. It was only then that he noticed the sad look on her face and her watery eyes. "Beautiful?" PJ asked. "What's the matter?" he took her face in his hands, and with his touch her face crumpled. In the darkness her tears fell, and PJ wiped them away with a feather soft touch. He had concern in his eyes, and all over his face. "Oh PJ," Jo cried. She needed to be taken in his arms and held, so that she could feel safe, and he read her mind. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. She cried until she had no tears left. "What is it babe? You can tell me. I'm here for you," PJ said, kissing her tear stained face. "Oh PJ, I'm so sorry. I never planned for this. We're not ready. I'm not ready," Jo said desperately, looking into his eyes. "Ready for what? What's the matter? Are you sick?" PJ looked stricken. "Not exactly," Jo replied. "Well what?" PJ was squeezing her hand tightly. "PJ I'm pregnant," Jo said, her face crumpling again. PJ let go of her for a moment. Jo reacted just as quickly, devastated, and sprung from the bed. She was in a panic, and fell over as she got tangled in the sheets. She landed hard on the floor, winding herself. Her cries came out in hiccuppy gasps now and she couldn't breathe. She lay there defenceless for a moment, the panic still rising inside of her still at PJ's reaction. PJ sprang from the bed too, and helped her up, gathering her in his arms and laying her on the bed. She lay there trying to recover from her shock, and PJ lay beside her, pushing her fringe out of her beautiful eyes. Jo had so much she wanted to get out, but at that moment she couldn't speak. She hated being winded just as much as she hated throwing up everywhere. PJ touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. His eyes were reassuring, and Jo began to relax. "Jo, I know you thought I might react badly to this. But I'm happy, I really am. I'm shocked, yes, of course I am, we had never planned for this in a million years – we hadn't even talked about it before," PJ said. "But it doesn't mean I had never thought about it. You're the one in my life now, and this was always the next step to me. I just didn't know when it was going to happen. Why are you worrying yourself so much about it?" Jo finally regained her voice, and a feeling of normalcy. "I was just so unprepared for this, and I didn't have a clue how to tell you. I honestly feel just so unprepared, so not ready. And I thought you'd be weird about it." Jo replied. "Oh Jo," PJ smiled, tears running down his cheeks too. "I told you, you're my life, we belong together, and I'm so happy I've got you. A child will only make it better. And I love you no matter what. And, if you think that you're not ready, and I feel like I'm not ready, then we'll work it out together, and we'll be ok. You mean more to me than anything Jo, don't you know that?" "Yeah, I guess, I just feel this is the wrong time. Like I said, I just feel so unprepared. I was scared I wouldn't have you. I was scared I wouldn't have your support," Jo said truthfully. "Jo, I will always be here to hold your hand. Always," PJ said, kissing her, not giving her the chance to respond. But as he held her, he could feel her whole body relax and loosen up, and he knew she was finally getting the picture. They soon fell asleep, PJ's arms protectively around Jo. As PJ's eyes were about to close he looked at Jo. She had the look of relief on her face, mixed with perfect contentment. She was happy to finally be in his arms, and he was happy to have her there too.  
  
The next morning PJ left a sleeping Jo and made his way to work. With a spring in his step he entered the station, beaming at his colleagues as he passed them on the way to his office. In his office sat Tess, with a tentative smile on her face. She looked questioningly at PJ, noticing the smile on his face. "So I guess she's told you right?" Tess asked, pulling her swivel chair up to face PJ on the other side of the desk. "What?" PJ beamed, his face stretched to the limit. "That I'm going to be a Daddy?" he looked up to the heavens and gave a yelp of happiness, pumping his fist in the air. Tess threw her head back and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said. "I'm relieved you've taken it so well PJ, she was very upset yesterday arvo." PJ sat back down in his chair and looked at Tess as she spoke. "Yeah, she was upset last night too," PJ said. "I got home really late, but she woke up and told me." "Oh yeah?" Tess enquired. "Yeah, she's a lot better now. We talked about it and.....hang on, how did you know?" the thought suddenly struck PJ. "I went to see her after I left here yesterday, and found her in the state forest, looking at the horizon." "Was she ok then?" PJ asked. "I couldn't stop her tears PJ!" Tess smiled. "She was in a state, she really was. She was scared you would react badly." "Yeah, she told me all about it. We're all good now," PJ said. "I'm actually excited. Didn't think I would be this excited, but I am." PJ beamed again. "Well, I'm glad for you guys," Tess said, standing up to leave. Suddenly, she stopped though, one foot out the door. "But PJ, you know this is going to be hard for her don't you?" "Tesssssssssss," PJ said, looking at her comedically. "Of course I do. She means more to me than life itself. I'm gonna be there for her. Don't you worry your little blonde curls." PJ smiled knowingly at her. "As long as you know. She's my best friend you know, I love her, and she'll need me, and she'll need you even more, if she's going to get through this," Tess said. "Don't worry Tess; I'm always going to be there for her. Always," PJ winked at her as she left his office. She winked back and got down to her piles of paperwork.  
  
At home Jo woke up late and ran her hands over where PJ had been sleeping. She smiled a smile of relief as she remembered the night before. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling. For a moment she paid attention to how her body felt. It shocked her to realise that she did feel different. After reading those stupid articles in That's Life magazine, where women had always said they could tell the instant they were pregnant because they just 'felt different', she thought that was such a load of bullshit, and had always scoffed at it, but now, now that she was pregnant herself, she wasn't so quick to make fun. She really did feel different. She couldn't explain it, but she felt different. She smiled though, it was not like it was a bad feeling, and now that she knew she had PJ's full support she was excited somewhat at the prospect of being a mother and having a child with PJ. She knew now that it wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought, and she could be prepared with PJ by her side. As she sat up, she felt a rush of blood to her head. Despite feeling secure in the fact that PJ was going to be by her side forever, she didn't feel very good physically. Getting up and out of bed and making it to the kitchen was an effort in itself. Finally, after relaxing with a bowl of cereal in front of her she dismissed her feeling of sickness. But, to her disappointment, as soon as she had swallowed her first spoonful of cereal, she felt the unfriendly urge to throw up again and made a dash for the bathroom. After ten minutes of throwing up nothing in particular, she sat back against the wall of the bathroom and wrapped her bathrobe more tightly around her. This was the part she didn't like. She hoped feverishly that the morning sickness wouldn't last too much longer. In the middle of that thought, she threw her head over the toilet bowl once more and vomited again. She was feeling truly miserable, and more than anything wanted PJ by her side, but she knew she couldn't disturb him at work. However, she knew she could count on Tess-a-bear to be there for her, and so slowly got up, washed her face and gave her teeth a bit of a brushing and went to find her mobile phone to message Tess. At the station, Tess heard her mobile beep in her desk drawer. 'Can u come ova in ur lunch brk? xo Jo' it read. Tess sighed and smiled to herself. 'Poor Jo,' she thought. 'She must really be suffering.' She got up and went to PJ's door but nearly bumped into him as he was rushing out of his office. "PJ! I just..." Tess began, feeling the breeze of him as he rushed past her. "Can't talk now Tess," PJ said, still walking. "Gotta get out to the MacIntosh's place, the forensic boys have found something." He rushed out of the station door, letting the fly screen slam behind him. "Ok," Tess sighed again. "Jo needs you, but you just get on with your case." She couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed with him. Sure, he had been thrilled about the news earlier that morning when they'd spoken in his office, but now he was back to his old self. If that were Evan treating Tess like that, she'd be pretty annoyed at him. She looked over at Evan's desk, and frowned, suddenly remembering how Evan had promised to buy his wife a nice lunch and eat with her in the park. 'Bugger,' she thought, shuffling her papers angrily on her desk. She looked up. "Evan," Tess called, and he looked up from his work. "Let's go on patrol," she said, getting up and grabbing her jacket. She walked over to Evan's desk and gave him a peck on the cheek as she grabbed the keys from the rack. He smiled cheekily, thinking they were going to escape police duties for a while, and he grabbed his jacket too and followed her at a quick pace. As they walked outside towards the four wheel drive, Evan squeezed Tess's bum playfully, and she swatted at his hand, grinning. "Evan!" she giggled. "This isn't the time or the place, please constable," pulling mock rank on him. "Sorry sergeant," Evan grinned. They climbed into the patrol car and Evan started the engine. "Starting our lunch date early are we Tess?" he asked eagerly as he drove out of the driveway in the direction on the main street and the park. "Ahhh, no, that's what I have to talk to you about babe," Tess cringed; she hated doing this to Evan – they loved their time together, and something like what they had planned, even though it was simple, didn't come up too often as they were always busy with this or that. "What? What is it?" Evan asked. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Jo needs me," Tess began. "What?" Evan was confused. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" "She's pregnant Evan," Tess watched his face for his reaction. The car swerved for a second and then Evan righted the vehicle. "What?!" he couldn't believe it. "Yeah, it came as a shock to me too babe, and an even bigger shock to her," Tess stared out the window. "She's having a hard time, and she needs me at the moment, especially since PJ is so busy with the MacIntosh case. So I can't go to lunch today, I'm sorry babe." Tess really was sorry, but was worried about Jo too. "That's ok," Evan sighed. "So when did Jo find out?" "Yesterday," Tess replied. "That's why she's been off work for so long. Morning sickness to the extreme," she shivered, hoping she'd never experience anything that bad. "And what did PJ think? Did you find out before him?" "Yeah I found her at one of the lookout points in the state forest late yesterday arvo crying her eyes out," Tess said. "And she just messaged me before, asking me to come over in my lunch break. She must be feeling pretty dreadful still." "Ok," Evan nodded. "Well, I'll have something special ready when you come home tonight. I finish at four. Give Jo a kiss for me, and tell her I'm thinking of her." "Thanks Evan. You're the best husband a girl could ask for," she kissed him passionately as they sat at the traffic lights and smiled. He winked at her. "Just make sure you're home tonight," he grinned.  
  
At 11:30, Tess grabbed her jacket again and headed out the door of the station. As she got outside, she saw Evan washing the patrol car, working so intently that he didn't even hear Tess come outside. She crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, causing him to drop the shammy he had been holding. She laughed. "Tess!" Evan laughed. "What are you doing? Don't you want these cars clean or something?" he turned around and lifted her up and twirled her round. They kissed as he lowered her to the ground. "One day we're going to have a baby too Evan, aren't we?" Tess whispered. "We sure are babe. And I cannot wait for that day. I'm going to be the proudest man in Mt Thomas," he twirled her around again. "I can't wait," she whispered and walked towards her car. She waved as she began the drive to see Jo. It was raining quite hard as Tess slipped through the streets of Mt Thomas. It was such a contrast to the day before, and everyone seemed to be inside staying away from the miserable weather. Tess let her mind drift for a moment to what it would be like if she and Evan were parents. It was obvious to her that he was excited and all for the idea of them having a baby, and his excitement was contagious. It seemed like the natural next step to Tess. Suddenly she had an unbelievable desire to be with Evan right at that very moment, just to lie comfortably in his arms and talk to him. She was so glad she'd finally pulled down her barriers and let herself be loved by Evan. She was truly at her happiest now that they were husband and wife. She soon reached Jo and PJ's house. The front curtains were drawn, which made Tess think that Jo hadn't done too much since the night before since she closed them on her way to bed. Tess ran up the walk using her jacket as a sort of umbrella. She knocked on the door and after a minute a pale looking Jo opened it up and let her in. They settled on the couch and Jo pulled her knees up to her chin again. "So how are you doing Jo?" Tess asked, looking at her critically, and trying to put her thoughts of Evan out of her mind. She reached over and took her hand. Tess was a lot more worried than she had been letting on – Jo truly did look awful. "Umm not bad I guess," Jo began, but then thought it over. "Nah actually I'm still feeling shocking. Those antibiotics Mel gave me are doing nothing. I wish PJ were here." Jo looked teary again. "Why am I crying all the time? Godammit! Is this what pregnancy does to you?" Jo thumped her fist into the couch cushion. "Jo!" Tess took her shoulders. "It's ok. You have a right to be crying. You've just found out you're pregnant, you weren't expecting it and your man is not here for you! I would be exactly the same!" Jo nodded sadly, tears running down her cheeks. "The tears seem to come as much as the morning sickness does. God I hate it," Jo sighed. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Tess asked sympathetically. "Yeah," Jo answered. "Could you get PJ on the radio and ask him to come home as soon as he is finished work?" "Sure sweetie," Tess replied. "I need him," Jo said softly, looking out the kitchen window. "Do you want anything now? A cup of tea? Something to eat?" Tess asked. "You haven't been eating much have you?" Tess could tell. "Nah I haven't," Jo replied, giving her first smile in days. "I just can't keep anything down you know?" "Well, I'll get you something light. I've heard crackers are good when you're throwing up." Tess rummaged around the kitchen, found some Sao's and bought the box over to Jo on the couch, along with a glass of water. Tess settled herself on the couch again next to Jo. "So how are you really feeling?" she asked. "Inside I mean." "Better," answered Jo. "PJ's going to be behind me 100%, and I was so scared I wouldn't have that," she smiled. "And I'm actually a bit excited," her smile turned into a grin. "There's really something inside of me Tess. There really is. I can feel it." Her hand went to her stomach and she beamed at her best friend. Tess smiled. For the next hour they chatted about names, the future, the station, Evan and PJ. All the while though, Tess couldn't help but notice Jo was still pale. If she wasn't mistaken, she was getting even paler. Just as Tess was about to ask her if she was feeling all right, Jo jumped off the couch and bolted for the bathroom once more. Tess sighed and got up to follow her. She was really feeling for her best friend. Tess sat on the edge of the bath tub while Jo had her little episode over the toilet. When she was done, she leaned back against the wall, out of breath. Tess handed her a face washer and looked her in the eye. "Will you be all right if I go now Joey?" Tess asked. "The Boss'll be on edge if I take an over extended lunch break. I've really gotta get back, as much as I want to stay here with you." "Yeah go, I'll be fine," Jo said, nodding. "Don't worry about me. Thanks so much for coming over Tess-a-bear, I really appreciate it," Jo smiled a weak smile. "Ok, well I'll come by again on my way home, see how you're holding up," Tess said, heading for the bathroom door. "Maybe you should go see Mel again if this keeps up," Tess said, concerned. "Yeah I'll be fine," Jo said, waving her hand at Tess. "We'll see what tomorrow brings. See you later." "Bye Jo," Tess picked up her keys from the couch and headed out the door, closing it softly behind her. As she got into her car, she remembered she'd left her jacket in the kitchen. It was cold without it, so she went back to the house to grab it. "Jo!" Tess called. "It's just me again," she grabbed her jacket off the counter. "I just left my jacket," Tess couldn't hear Jo in the toilet. "Jo? Where are you?" Tess walked towards the bathroom. As she got closer, she could see Jo's feet like she was lying on the bathroom floor. When Tess opened the door fully she saw Jo slumped on the floor, her eyes closed. "Jo!" Tess said, immediately dropping to her knees beside her best friend. She felt for a pulse, and when she only detected a faint one, she reached for her mobile to dial an ambulance. "Ahh yes, hello, this is Sargeant Gallagher from Mt Thomas police, I have a pregnant woman collapsed and I need an ambulance." Tess said quickly into the phone. Tess tried to wake Jo. She shook her shoulders, and put the face washer on her face. Jo's eyes flickered open and she mumbled in a whisper. "Tess....," Jo whispered, her voice hoarse. "Can you get PJ? I want PJ," she let out a small sob. "Don't worry Jo, the ambulance is coming. I'll call PJ," she held Jo's hand and dialled PJ's mobile number. He took a long time to answer. "Hasham," he said shortly into the phone, seeing that it was Tess from the phone's screen. "Tess, what is it? I'm really busy." "PJ!" Tess said desparately. "PJ you need to come home, it's Jo. She needs you." "What?" PJ's voice was suddenly filled with concern. "Is she ok?" "She's collapsed PJ, I've called an ambulance. She's asking for you," Tess said. "Oh my God," PJ breathed, and Tess could hear him running for his car. "Tell her I'll be there in two seconds." "I will, just hurry PJ," Tess went to touch the end button on her mobile when she heard PJ's voice again. "Tess?" she heard him say. "Tell her...tell her I love her ok?"  
  
PJ reached the house in record time. He knew he was breaking speed limits, but at that moment, he didn't care about the law. His mind was only on Jo. He screeched to a halt at the curb of the house and saw that the ambulance was already there, and trundling out of the front door was a stretcher with Jo on it. PJ ran to her side. She was pale and her eyes were closed, but as he grabbed her hand, running along side the trolley, she opened her eyes and looked at PJ. Tears streamed down Jo's face. "Peej..." Jo cried. "Peej, I don't know what's wrong...I don't know." She looked so sad, PJ almost lost it himself. They were forced to let go of hands when the ambo's bundled Jo into the back of the ambulance. One ambo put a hand on PJ's shoulder and asked him to follow in his car. "PJ!" came Jo's scream from the back of the ambulance. "PJJJJJJ!" "Jo!" PJ's face was pressed up against the glass of the ambulance window. Her tear stained face looked back at him forlornly from inside the ambulance. PJ tore his face away and looked the ambo in the eye. "Please can I go with her?" he asked. "She needs me. Please." The ambo sighed. "Yeah, I suppose, hop in," he opened the door for PJ and quick as a flash he sidled in to be by Jo's side. Jo smiled through her tears as they kissed breathlessly. PJ stroked Jo's wet cheek and she gripped his hand tightly. "Baby, I'm so sorry," PJ apologised. "You needed me and I wasn't there." PJ couldn't meet her eyes, he was so ashamed. "Yeah..." Jo was out of breath, and struggling to keep her eyes open. PJ finally met her eyes and wished he hadn't. Seeing Jo like this completely tore him apart. He put his hand to her face, hoping to get her back to reality a bit, and Jo held PJ's arm with both hands, hugging his arm to her chest. They rode like this the whole way to the hospital. Once they reached the hospital Jo was wheeled off, and PJ absolutely forbidden to follow. He sat numbly in a hard hospital chair and Tess sat down next to him. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he turned and stared at her blankly. "I wasn't there Tess," PJ whispered. "I wasn't there. She needed me, and I wasn't there. How could I do that to her?" PJ broke down. "My girlfriend is pregnant, and all I can think about is my bloody case." "Oh PJ," Tess sighed. "These things happen. You weren't to know. At least I was there and she got to the hospital. That's all that matters." "But I didn't even know how terrible she was feeling," PJ put his head in his hands. "I should've known. I should've noticed. She needs me; she can't do this on her own." "Well PJ," Tess replied. "You will have to be there for her. She wants you by her side. You're right, she does need you, but she's too gracious to come out and plainly ask for your help. She won't be able to get through this without you." PJ nodded. He looked at Tess with tears in his eyes. Then he put his head in his hands again, and his shoulders heaved up and down.  
  
Later, Doctor Mel came out into the waiting room looking for PJ. He jumped up when he saw her striding towards him. He grabbed her forearms. "How is she?" PJ asked. "She's ok now PJ, don't worry," Mel replied. "She was in a bad way for a while there, but now she is fine." "What happened? What was wrong with her?" PJ asked desperately. "She had high blood pressure, she was very dehydrated, and she is mentally and physically exhausted. She badly needs a rest. I think she has been worrying herself to quite an extreme, and is not dealing with the pregnancy very well." Mel looked carefully at PJ. "Can I see her?" he looked past her and down the corridor. "Of course, but she's sleeping, and if she's going to wake up, I want it to be naturally. She needs all the rest she can get. Remember that PJ." Mel held out her arm in the direction of room 6. PJ bolted towards the closed door. He opened it slowly, carefully, and lightly stepped into the room. There was Jo, looking frail and alone on the hospital bed, and he wished with all his heart that he could put the roses back in her cheeks, the smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes. He sat down quietly beside her bed and took her hand. Out of desperation and shame, he bent his head in prayer. 'Please Lord; forgive me for not being there for Jo. Please make her, and the baby pull through. Amen'. Jo stirred, and slowly turned her head towards PJ. She smiled weakly at him. "Peej," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're here," she closed her eyes briefly. "I'm never going to leave you Jo," PJ reassured her. "I'll always be here for you. Always." He stroked her blonde streaked hair. She smiled, and said one more thing before she went to sleep once more. "We're going to have a baby PJ," she whispered. "We're going to have a baby. It's all going to be all right now, I know it is. You're going to be a Daddy." PJ beamed at her and leant over and kissed her lips. Some time later, Tess knocked softly on the door. She had wanted to give PJ plenty of time to be with Jo, but Tess was just dying to see her best friend, and couldn't hold back any longer. As he heard the knock, PJ turned around, still holding Jo's hand. Tess smiled and walked over to where he was sitting by her bed. "How is she doing?" Tess whispered, her hand on PJ's shoulder. "Not too bad," PJ smiled a small smile. "I didn't talk to her for too long, her eyelids were drooping so much – she really is exhausted." Tess frowned, saddened at the thought. "Oh, well I better not stay then," Tess said sadly. "She needs her rest." Tess turned to leave, feeling low. As she stepped into the hallway she heard a faint sound. "Tess...don't go," it was Jo. Tess whirled around, not sure if she'd heard right. A minute ago Jo was asleep. Tess stepped back into the room and knelt by Jo's bed and smiled. Suddenly she got the tear attack too, just like PJ had had earlier and Jo had had all week. "Oh Jo," Tess cried, hugging her carefully. "I was so worried about you. I was so frightened when you were on the floor in the bathroom!" this time it was Jo's turn to give comfort. A smile came from her pale face. "Tess-a-bear," she soothed. "I'm ok, I don't want you worrying about me. Now that I'm in here I'm fine. I can feel it – I'm going to be ok." Tess dried her eyes and looked up. She smiled at her mate. Jo lifted her head slightly and looked at PJ. "Peej?" Jo said. "Can you give us a moment?" PJ was reluctant to leave Jo, but he knew that her and Tess's friendship was just as important. He got up and offered his chair to Tess and she took it gratefully. With a smile and a wave PJ walked out to get some coffee, even though he knew the coffee at the hospital was shocking. "Tess?" Jo asked. "How did PJ take it all?" Jo wanted the honest truth from her friend. "Well..." Tess began. "He took it hard. He blames himself for not being there for you when you needed him. And I guess that makes sense. You were in a bad way, and you had nobody. I suspect the Boss is going to give him a bit of a serve." Tess laughed. "I do need him Tess, I really do," Jo said, tears in her eyes. "Yes I feel better now, but I still feel like I can't possibly do this alone." "You're not going to be alone Jo," Tess insisted. "Don't worry. PJ's realised his mistake now. He'll probably never leave your side, and soon you'll be telling him to rack off, and I will always be here Jo, you're my best friend." Jo smiled and settled back onto her pillow closing her eyes for a second. All of a sudden she felt exhausted and she patted Tess's hand. Jo didn't even have to say anything, Tess knew she needed rest, and gave her a kiss and left the room. Right outside the door she found PJ standing with a polystyrene cup of coffee. She was surprised to see him. "PJ!" Tess recoiled back. "What are you doing? Can't bear to be too far away from Jo, or were you just eavesdropping?" she looked at him suspiciously. "Ahhh..." he stammered. "Ummm, a bit of both really." He looked at the ground. Tess slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh PJ, I don't care," she smiled. "You probably needed to hear what we were talking about. Now do you realise how much Jo needs you?" "Yeah," PJ answered. "I really screwed up didn't I?" he looked sadly at Tess. "Oh PJ," Tess said. "No you didn't. I know you're going to look after her right now. I mean she still has like 39 weeks left or something. You have plenty of time to make it right." She slapped him on the shoulder again and headed down the hall to go home.  
  
Tess pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with Evan. She was tired, and sad that she had missed her plans with Evan again. She slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house. It was still raining, but Tess barely noticed. She felt exhausted and just wanted to be with Evan. She walked through the front door and looked at the clock by the fridge. It was 9:30pm, a bit late for dinner, Tess thought. She decided to go without.  
  
The house was quiet, but she heard the faint sound of the TV coming from the bedroom. She opened the door slowly to see Evan almost asleep, his mouth half open. She walked over to the bed and closed his mouth. He levitated into the air, surprised. "Tess!" Evan yelled. He settled back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Flies can get in that way you know," Tess smiled. She settled between his legs and leant back against his strong chest. Evan draped his arms around her and they sat in silence for a while. "How's Jo?" Evan asked, breaking the silence. "Not bad. Now that she's in hospital, she'll be fine. I guess the roads rocky at the beginning," Tess shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose it is," they sat in silence again. "I'm sorry I wasn't here tonight Evan," Tess apologised. "I know we had plans." She twisted around to look him in the eye. "It's ok, I heard about Jo going to the hospital. I figured that's where you were." Evan wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah," Tess waved her hands in the air. "Why wouldn't I be?" she couldn't meet his eyes. "I know you're worried about Jo Tess," Evan smiled. "It's so obvious." Tess blushed. "Really? Well, yeah I am, but I do feel better now, cos I know PJ is going to be there for her now." Tess sighed. Yet again, they fell into silence. Both Tess and Evan were lost in their own thoughts, and didn't realise they were thinking the same thing. "Tess?" Evan asked. "Yeah?" Tess closed her eyes. "If we have a baby, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way, you know that don't you?" Tess's eyes sprang open. She turned around and sat cross legged facing Evan with her hands on his outstretched knees. "Really?" she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Really Tess," Evan beamed. She hugged him with all her might, feeling the way she did on their wedding day, the day he promised to love her forever. Evan hugged her back, his strong arms enveloping her petite body. They lay down on the bed and turned the television off. Tess lay against Jonesy, her arm across his chest, and he put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you so much Tess," Evan whispered. "I love you too," Tess replied, tilting her head up and kissing him passionately. The kiss gave Evan a hunger for his wife, and he kicked off his shoes...  
  
The next day Tess awoke with a smile on her face. For some reason she had a song in her head she had heard on the radio several days before. She hummed it as she rolled over to Evan, kissed him good morning and then got up out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her tightly. She padded into the kitchen still humming the song. 'One perfect day...' she sung quietly to herself as she stared out the window and waited for the kettle to boil. She was so entranced in the song that she didn't notice Evan walking up behind her, and so she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. The feel of his arms around her made her feel like she was in the safest place in the world and she wished she could stay like that with Evan all day. His warm breath by her ear made her smile, and she turned around to face him. "You want some coffee?"she asked, smiling and kissing him back. "Sure, if you're making it," Evan answered. He went to the fridge for the milk and pulled out the butter at the same time. They were soon sitting down to eat with the mornings paper in front of them, and the sections sprawled across the table. Tess was ravenous, as she hadn't eaten the night before. "Might be short staffed today hey?" Evan asked, thinking of Jo and PJ. "Yeah I bet you PJ won't be in," Tess said, nodding. "I wonder what we're going to do about that." She grabbed a serviette to wipe the toast crumbs off her fingers. "Might have to get along without them," Evan said, thinking hard. "You know how long it takes to get someone temporarily over here. By the time we've got em, we won't need them anymore because PJ'll be back!" "Yeah," Tess replied. "It's always the way isn't it?" she got up and put her plate in the sink. Evan followed and not too long after they were in the car, headed for the station. The place was a buzz when Tess and Evan arrived. The same amount of work was there, but it was made more difficult by the fact they were two people short. Before Tess even sat down, she was called into the Boss's office for a chat. "Have a seat Sargeant," Tom gestured towards the chair. "Thanks," Tess replied. She was happy to sit down. "Now,' Tom began. "I hear that you've been very involved with what's happening with Parrish, and PJ for that matter." "Ahh yeah, that's right," Tess said, cocking her head to the side at the Boss. She was curious as to where this was leading. "Well, you'll need to fill me in, and we need to sort out how we are going to manage without a senior constable, and for that matter, a CI." Tom said shortly. "Oh," Tess replied. "Yes I was thinking about that myself actually Boss. I don't think PJ will be away for too long, and I think we should be able to get by all right until he returns." "Yes yes, you're probably right," Tom said. "As long as you are sure you and the troops can handle it Sargeant, then I have complete faith in you." "Great," Tess smiled, getting up. "It may just mean a few late nights, but nothing we can't handle." She opened the door and went to face Evan and Ben, already knowing how thrilled they would be at the late nights idea.  
  
Jo awoke in the hospital the next morning feeling groggy. Although she felt groggy, she was very much aware of the fact that she was feeling groggy because of the medication Mel had given her to ease the morning sickness. The previous antibiotics had not worked in the least and so Mel had put her on a stronger form, and as Jo lay in bed that morning she realised she didn't have that queasy feeling in her stomach as she had done other mornings. She smiled to herself, relieved that was over. She looked over and saw PJ asleep awkwardly in the chair by her bed. She leaned over and picked up his hand and held it. He immediately stirred and looked at Jo with a sleepy expression. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a whisper, smiling at his girl. "Better," Jo answered. "Do you think they'll let me go home soon Peej? I just want to be in my own bed again." "Well I'll ask Mel for you," PJ promised. "But I want you to definitely be ok Jo, I don't want to be bringing you back in here like Tess had to yesterday. They can look after you a lot better than I can Jo." "Yeah," Jo smiled. "But I want you Peej." "Yeah well you'll always have me Jo, don't you worry." PJ took her hand and kissed her.  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
"Evan?" Tess asked one night when they were in front of the TV. "Yeah?" he answered. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we're growing out of the watch house?" she looked intently at him. Evan sat for a moment, thinking. Quickly he realised Tess was right. The watch house didn't feel right to them anymore. They were a married couple, they needed a house of their own, something they could renovate, feel comfortable in. Something that said 'Mr and Mrs Jones live here'. "Yeah," Evan answered, nodding. "I think you're right Tess, we need somewhere we can really call our own." "We do, we really do," Tess agreed. "And I saw just the place the other day. It was down by Emu Creek, a really nice place, lots of old style to it. And it was for sale as well." Tess was becoming excited, and she bobbed up and down on the couch next to Evan. "Well we should go and have a look!" Evan shared her excitement. "If we had a new place, we could really start a family, couldn't we?" Tess asked. "We really could," Evan replied. "You're so clucky Tess," Evan let out his beautiful laugh. "Jo's to blame for this. I'll have to get her tomorrow night." He grinned devilishly, thinking of the dinner party they had planned with PJ and Jo. Tess smiled, embarrassed, and looked at her hands. "I really want to Evan. It's not just Jo. I think it's been in my head for a while now. It just feels like the right thing, the next step. Don't you think the time is right?" she was so scared he would disagree with her. She looked up to see him smiling lovingly at her. "Of course I do Tess!" he laughed, and pulled her close to him. She settled in his safe arms and smiled to herself. "I'm so glad you feel the same way," Tess whispered. At that moment, she was perfectly content.  
  
The next night, Tess heard a knock on the door at 7 o'clock. She wiped her hands on the tea towel and went to answer it. "Hey hey!" PJ's booming voice greeted her as she opened it. He bent forward to give her a kiss and handed her a bottle of red wine at the same time. "Thanks PJ," Tess said. "This should go perfectly with dinner. We're going Italian tonight." She invited them in and they followed her to the kitchen. Tess poured the three of them glasses, only half filling Jo's knowing that she wouldn't want to drink much. "So how are you Jo?" Tess asked. It was weird not seeing her best friend at work everyday, and Tess missed Jo not being in the station. Jo arched her back a bit and rubbed at it with her hand. "Yeah not too bad," she replied. "I just keep getting bigger, and my back sure doesn't like it." she laughed and leant against PJ playfully. "You better being my leaning post Peej." At that Tess and PJ had a chuckle and it was then that Evan entered the kitchen, fresh out of the shower, still drying his hair. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed, leaning over to give Jo a kiss and shake PJ's hand. "How's the little tacker doing in there Jo?" "Yeah not too bad thanks Jonesy," Jo smiled. "You're certainly getting a bump there now, aren't ya?" Evan asked. "You're telling me!" Jo laughed. "Everyday I think it grows!" "Oh well, someday soon Tess'll be saying that too, won't you babe?" he smiled at his wife and Tess felt her cheeks grow hot. "Evan!" she looked down into her glass of wine. "What's this?" Jo asked, curious. "Tess and I want to have a baby," Evan couldn't get the smile off his face. PJ slapped him on the back and shook his hand. "Well congratulations guys!" PJ raised his glass. The four coppers cheered loudly at the thought of new life and clinked their glasses together. It wasn't too long before PJ and Evan were caught up in blokely chat in the lounge room and Jo and Tess were alone in the kitchen. "So what's this about babies Tess?" Jo asked curiously, her hand on her bulging stomach. Tess turned around from the pot of pasta she was stirring. Like Evan, the smile couldn't be wiped off her face either. She smiled graciously at Jo. "Evan and I feel like we're really ready for some changes, the next step," Tess replied. "We're looking into buying some property near Emu Creek, you know, something we can call our own, and we want to start a family. I've wanted a baby for ages Jo, I really have, and Evan thinks it's just you being pregnant that's making me clucky, but I think it's been brewing inside me for a long time. I feel really ready. This is really what I want. You know what I mean?" Jo nodded earnestly. "It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that I realised this baby was what I wanted too. It was what I wanted with PJ. I didn't realise till just recently, but once I realised, that was it." Jo said, searching Tess's face for agreement. Tess smiled. "Yes, that's it," she nodded as enthusiastically as Jo had. "Evan and I are ready for this. I'm just dying to know how long nature will take to run its course." She laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah well it will happen when you least expect it Tess-a-bear," Jo smiled and gave her a hug. "I've learnt that already." Jo held her best friend at arms length and looked into her eyes, smiling. "But I'm so glad for you and Jonesy." They hugged again.  
  
It was the early hours of the morning when PJ and Jo returned home. Jo had fallen asleep on the way home and PJ helped her sleepy body into the house. A flicker of concern crossed PJ's face as Jo leant heavily on him as they walked through the front door. Despite having had a good time at Tess and Evan's that evening, PJ had noticed her face was pale and waxy. Her face had, in fact, reminded him of how she looked when she was bundled into the ambulance that rainy afternoon almost six months ago. As Jo staggered through the door, PJ grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling. As gently as he could he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He turned off the bedside light and closed the door softly as he walked back into the living room. He settled on the couch, staring at the pattern of the covering. PJ felt he needed some time to think about things. But it wasn't long before he lost his concentration completely and felt an urge to be with a sleeping Jo. Turning out the lights he fumbled his way through the darkness to their bedroom, changed his clothes and crawled into bed beside Jo. She was so tired she didn't notice the difference in the beds weight, and this alone surprised PJ as it was a trait of Jo's PJ had come to love, but he also quietly expressed his shock when he took Jo's hand in his own and she didn't even flinch. A feeling a panic shot through PJ and he quickly checked if she was breathing. With a sense of relief he discovered that she was, and he lay back on the pillow. 'She must just be really tired,' PJ thought to himself. 'Or else I'm just being a panicky new Dad,' he chuckled at the thought but felt his face flush with embarrassment at the same time. Smiling to himself he rolled over to face Jo, and, still holding her hand, he fell asleep beside her.  
  
The next morning PJ awoke early, and to his disappointment he realised he may have drunk just a bit too much red wine the night before. He went to the bathroom, stepping lightly out of the bed, so as not to wake Jo, but as he turned around to look at her as he pulled on his jumper, he realised even if a bomb had gone off Jo wouldn't realise. She was dead to the world, her hands on her bulging belly and her mouth open, snoring lightly. PJ smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom to wash his face. Being a Sunday, PJ took his time strolling around the house, getting himself some breakfast and retrieving the paper from outside. He thoughtfully prepared breakfast for Jo and carried it into the bedroom on a tray with the Sunday paper tucked under his arm. He set the tray down beside the bed and leant over to kiss Jo and wake her up. His touch awoke her instantly and they shared a passionate kiss, but just as PJ turned around to hand Jo the tray of eggs and toast, she jumped out of the bed and bolted towards the bathroom. "Hey, my cooking isn't that bad is it?" PJ called with a puppy dog smile on his face. He leaned towards the open bathroom door and saw Jo with her head over the toilet. "Oh no," PJ sighed. "Not this again, I thought that was over and done with." He walked into the bathroom and knelt beside Jo. Jo lifted her head from the toilet boil wearily. "So did I," she replied before throwing her head over the toilet bowl again. PJ swept the hair out of her eyes and rubbed her back.  
  
That same Sunday, Tess and Evan drove up to Emu Creek with the real estate agent and walked through the house. Tess and Evan held hands as they wandered through the quiet house. It was a classic rural property with a verandah that wound around the whole house, much like the stations verandah, high ceilings, polished wood floors, an inviting looking fireplace and a large window looking out over the country side in the kitchen. Tess felt warm as they looked through each room. She was falling in love. She and Evan couldn't have found anything more perfect if they'd tried. They walked out onto the verandah and Tess leaned against Evan as he hugged her to him and looked out at the afternoon sun. They stood quietly like that for several minutes before Tess looked up at her husband. "What do you think?" she whispered, holding her breath, waiting for his reaction and clasping his hand tightly. "It's fabulous Tess," Evan smiled at her. "Why didn't we think of this months ago?" he chuckled. "It's just right for us, don't you think?" "I sure do," Tess hugged Evan. "It says Mr and Mrs Jones to me." Suddenly that song came back into Tess's head. 'One perfect day, you will see it too...' she sang it quietly to herself as they walked hand in hand back inside to the real estate agent. Together they signed the papers and the property was theirs.  
  
Jo continued to throw up into the afternoon. At 5pm, with Jo looking worse than she ever had at any point in her pregnancy, PJ carried her out to the car and drove to Mt Thomas Hospital. Jo leant against him as they sat in the hard hospital chairs waiting to see Doctor Mel. PJ stroked her hair and whispered reassurances to her as the minutes ticked by, but his reassurances did little to ease Jo's concern. "Something's wrong again Peej," Jo whimpered. "I can feel it." she hugged PJ close. "We'll get it sorted out Jo, don't worry baby, Mel'll know what to do, and I'll be right here by your side," he kissed her soft hair.  
  
In the dim light from the overhead lamps that swum over the hospital parking lot, Jo and PJ sat in the open boot of Jo's Honda. They sat close together, PJ keeping the cold night air away from Jo with his jacket. Jo stared towards the sky, but the stars were blurred through her tears. She turned to PJ as the tears started to roll down her face. "I need you to get through this PJ," she whispered. "I need you with me, I can't possibly do it alone." Jo was feeling more scared than she ever had in her life. "Jo," PJ began. "I'm always going to be here for you," he squeezed her hand smiling, and wiped away her tears. "Soon we're going to have a little baby, you and me. But I won't even love a baby as much as I love you." Jo smiled through her tears and rested her head on his shoulder as together they watched the night sky.  
  
Mel had given Jo strict instructions to get complete bed rest for at least a couple of weeks, if not the rest of her pregnancy. Her blood pressure had sky rocketed once more, which was not uncommon in the last stages of pregnancy, but Mel had been concerned at Jo's vomiting also. The fact that she had been throwing up for the entire day was worrying, and Mel had taken PJ out into the hallway, away from a resting Jo, to give him a stern talking to about just exactly how much rest Jo needed. And PJ was determined to keep Jo as healthy and safe as possible, and so put her straight to bed when they reached home. Jo lay in bed, her hands resting on her bump and watched PJ wander around the room, throwing dirty clothes into a washing basket, picking up odd shoes, and generally neatening the place. Jo giggled as she followed him with her eyes. He's so cute when he's worried, she thought. Although she was laughing at him, she felt warm inside, knowing that he was so concerned for her. "Peej," she called to him, reaching her hand out. PJ turned and held her warm hand, smiling at her. "Come to bed, I need a snuggle buddy." she grinned. PJ was only too happy to oblige and he climbed into bed beside her. Jo snuggled into his arms and felt the warmth of his strong chest. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked, craning her neck back to look up at his face. "You bet I am," PJ replied. "This time I think I'll actually be able to tell that there's a baby in there!" he laughed, running his hand over her stomach. Jo smiled and pushed herself up the mattress to reach his lips and kiss him lovingly.  
  
The next morning PJ again woke before Jo. He couldn't shake his feeling of worry about her and the baby. The pregnancy was really taking its toll on Jo, and she was always tired. Sometimes she barely had the energy to do anything, and PJ missed the energetic Jo that used to bounce around the house and the station. Still, he forced himself to put it out of his mind. She was just pregnant, it wasn't life threatening, and he was sure she would return to her old self after the birth. PJ had to shake her awake not too long after he had risen, so that they could be at the hospital in time for the final ultrasound. Jo crawled out of the bed slowly and got dressed at just as slow a pace. Once they reached the hospital though and she and PJ were sitting in the waiting room yet again, holding hands quietly, PJ noticed the sparkle return to her eyes. He could tell she was excited. "Jo? PJ?" Mel called. "Come through," she said, leading them into her office. There, Jo laid down on the bed and soon felt the cold touch of the jelly on her stomach. She shivered with excitement and PJ sat beside her, holding her hand and staring at the small ultrasound monitor. Suddenly the image appeared on the screen and PJ's breath caught in his throat. He tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Jo. Her face was crumpled and tears were forming in her eyes. PJ squeezed her hand and put his hand to her face. "You okay baby?" he asked quietly, staring into her eyes. "Yeah," Jo answered, tears now streaming down her face. "They're tears of happiness, don't worry," she said, managing a smile through her tears. "I just can't believe that's our baby. Inside of me." She looked completely awestruck as she stared at the little cloudy grey body on the ultrasound monitor. PJ turned his head towards the monitor again and watched as the little body moved around in Jo's stomach. "Would you like to know the sex?" Mel asked. "We can tell now," she smiled, waiting for their reaction. Jo looked at PJ. They didn't need to discuss it out loud. Together they nodded at Mel. "It's a girl," Mel announced proudly. Jo put her face in her hands and cried into PJ as he hugged her. Her voice was barely a whisper. "We're having a little girl PJ, we're having a little girl." Jo could hardly believe it. PJ wept with Jo, and soon after they walked out of the hospital hand in hand, excited at the news that they were going to have a girl, but also still very aware of the fact Jo needed absolute rest, or her life could be in danger.  
  
Over the next week, PJ stayed home with Jo, bringing her food and just keeping her company as she rested. They often lay together on the bed, discussing the future, Jo sitting between PJ's outstretched legs, and he with his arms around her. On the second day, a thought suddenly struck PJ, and he couldn't believe he'd never thought of it before. However, he decided to keep it from Jo, and work on it while she slept. He wondered into the spare room later that afternoon and looked around. It was a small room, but still big enough for a nursery. Now that he knew they were having a girl, he could easily picture the room they would bring their new daughter home to. By the next day he had gathered paint, brushes and drop sheets. He could paint the room easily enough and Chris had kindly offered to make some pretty pink little girl curtains, but he felt he needed some help with the cot, change table and various other accessories. He decided to call on the person who possibly knew Jo even more than he knew her himself. Tess. She and Evan had the day off to organise the details of their purchase of the property at Emu Creek, and were more than happy to stop by PJ and Jo's on their way home and go with PJ to the baby store. They greeted him happily as he climbed into the back seat of Tess's car and they drove away quietly so as not to wake a sleeping Jo and give away the secret.  
  
Almost a week later PJ was nearing completion of the nursery. The walls were finally finished, as were the curtains, and he had outfitted the room with the cot, change table, bureau and lamp. Hoping to stimulate his new daughters' imagination from a young age, he put up an Australian Ballet poster, a mobile with butterflies hanging from it and a framed photo of Jo and himself, smiling as they lay in the sun at the park a few months before. As a finishing touch, he carefully carried in a wooden rocking chair from the back shed where he had been hiding it from Jo's prying eyes. He placed it in the corner of the room. All the room needed now was a baby.  
  
Four weeks later was moving day and Tess and Evan had both taken rostered days off of work. This put the station extremely under manned, but the Boss assured them they would be all right, as crime had been low of late, being just before the school holidays. Tess and Evan awoke early, their last morning in their bed in the watch house. It held a lot of memories for Tess, and for Evan, and they lay quietly in bed that morning with their own thoughts. Tess's excitement got the better of her though, and she quickly got up and begun getting ready for the day. Before she knew it the removal van was in the driveway and she and Evan were lugging box after box into the van. By late afternoon they were lugging boxes again, but this time from the van into their new house. The house felt empty as it was a lot larger than the watch house had been, and Tess and Evan would need to buy some more furniture to fill it up and turn it from a house into a home. Finally, exhausted and with sore backs and aching arms, they collapsed onto their couch. Evan let his eyes wander around the room and then he turned to Tess. "So what do you think Mrs Jones?" he smiled, pulling her to him. "It's so great Evan," she whispered. "Just so great. We can do anything now."  
  
That same night PJ and Jo settled into bed early as Jo's eyes were drooping well before eight o'clock. As PJ was brushing his teeth he could hear Jo pulling back the covers in their bedroom and climbing into the warmth of their bed with a sigh. As he walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom he smiled to himself as he saw his girl sound asleep already, breathing lightly. But as she always did, Jo awoke when she felt the weight of the bed change as PJ climbed in beside her. She opened her eyes to half mast and smiled at PJ. He leant over and enveloped her in his strong arms, keeping the covers over Jo rather than himself. With her in his arms he felt like he could protect her forever and love her forever at the same time. His hand went to her pregnant belly, now almost at full term and quite large. He felt like a bolt of electricity ran through him as he felt their child in Jo's stomach. He had never felt so close to what they had created, and he kissed Jo with all his might as she placed her hands over PJ's and looked blissful. "How do you feel Joey?" PJ asked quietly, stroking her cheek and pushing the hair out of her eyes, still keeping his other hand on her stomach. He couldn't seem to tear it away. Jo smiled, her eyes closing again. "Mmmm not bad," she snuggled closer to PJ. "Better that I'm with you." PJ kissed her again. "You're really growing these days beautiful," he whispered. "Yeah," Jo whispered. "I'm just huge," she laughed. "The back is hurting a bit though." She adjusted her sleeping position uncomfortably. PJ gently rolled her over and began to rub her back in hope that it would make her feel better. "Mmmm, thanks Peej," Jo murmured. "Before you fall into dream world, I want to show you something," PJ whispered mysteriously to Jo. He took her hand and walked her to the nursery. He couldn't believe he'd kept the secret from Jo for so long. It was the perfect surprise. He put his hand over her eyes and opened the door. He led her into the middle of the room, and took his hands away from her eyes and put his arms around her body, hugging her to him. Jo gasped. The room was perfect, and she couldn't think of a thing to say. She turned around and kissed PJ with all her might. PJ picked her up and spun her round in a hug. "Do you like it?" he asked, smiling. Jo just shook her head in response, looking at PJ with tears in her eyes. "It's just so beautiful Peej," Jo finally found words. "It's perfect."  
  
It was dark, and the early hours of the morning when Jo suddenly awoke with a jolt. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, and stared at her stomach. Was this it? she wondered. She shook PJ. "Peej!" she whispered. "Peej!" she shook him harder and he rolled over to face her in the dark. "Mmmm," he mumbled. "Peej, Peej, I think this is it," Jo looked into his eyes carefully. "What?!" PJ bolted up into a sitting position and stared at Jo. "Seriously?" he whispered. "Seriously," Jo nodded, becoming frightened. PJ jumped out of the bed and ran around to Jo's side, stumbling over her shoes as he went. He fell onto the bed, stubbing his toe but taking no notice. He bodily scooped up Jo and the doona and raced out to the car with nothing but his trackies and jumper on. Jo clasped her arms tightly around PJ's neck, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She was scared and, just like the day Tess found her on the bathroom floor, she was frightened of what was going to happen. She was so afraid of the unknown. She needed PJ with her. PJ ran out to the car, flung open the door smoothly and gently placed Jo on the back seat, tucking the doona around her small body. He jumped into the front seat and sped down the driveway. Jo called out from the back seat in pain. She winced as they sped through the dark streets towards the hospital. Again breaking the law, PJ parked in the ambulance bay of the emergency department and gently picked up Jo and ran her into the brightly lit, but almost deserted ward. No one was at the nurses station, nor at the triage desk. He raced around the corner frantically searching for a nurse or doctor. Jo arched her back in pain in PJ's arms and suddenly became like a dead weight as the pain ripped through her body. Out of the corner of her eye Jo spotted a night nurse doing her rounds. "PJ!" Jo rasped. "There's a nurse!" she pointed vaguely in the direction of the nurse. The nurse looked up, a surprised look on her face. She ran to PJ and Jo, but PJ reached her first. "She's in labour! She's in labour!" PJ yelled, startling Jo and making her forget about her pain momentarily. The nurse led them quickly down the corridor to a trolley and left them to page the doctor. PJ lay Jo delicately down on the bed and held her sweating hand. "You're going to be all right baby," he soothed. "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave your side." He kissed her forehead while Jo squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Her hair was messed up around her head and her face looked like she'd just run a marathon, but at that moment PJ couldn't comprehend how beautiful she looked. He stared in awe at this woman who was going through all this pain to have their child. Again Jo arched her back and gripped her stomach. She screamed out in pain, the most horrific scream PJ was ever likely to hear. He frantically looked up and down the hallway, hoping to see the nurse, or, even better, Doctor Mel. Jo needed a doctor badly, but PJ couldn't leave her side – he was just too scared. He looked up to the roof, searching for an answer. Suddenly he heard running feet and he turned his head to see Doctor Mel running towards them. She reached Jo's side and put her hand to her forehead smiling at Jo's pained expression. "Well this is it Jo," Mel smiled. "Are you ready?" Jo just grunted in reply and gripped PJ's hand even harder. PJ leaned over and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb as he had done so many times before. He smiled and kissed Jo as Mel and the nurse wheeled Jo towards the delivery room.  
  
Jo was ready to give up. She felt defeated, and even with PJ still there, gripping her hand, she didn't feel like she could go on. Mel was urging her along the best she could. Jo gritted her teeth and squeezed PJ's hand harder than can possibly be imagined. And then, in the stillness of the Mt Thomas hospital, a cry broke the silence of the night. Jo flopped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes in relief. She felt PJ's lips meet hers, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. "You're a Daddy Peej," she burst into tears at the thought. PJ leant down and hugged Jo and she cried into his shoulder, making it damp and cold. She felt limp against him, and PJ cradled her head as he lay her back down onto the pillow. He looked up towards Doctor Mel and she nodded her head at him to come over to her. Slowly, taking deep breaths, he walked over to Mel. He stopped two steps in front of her, nervous, and she smiled proudly as she handed the tiny bundle to PJ. As she placed his little girl in his arms, PJ's breath caught again in his throat, just like it had the day of the ultrasound. He stared down at the bundle in his arms. She was perfect in everyway. She had Jo's tanned skin and light brown hair and PJ's deep, soulful eyes. She had ten fingers and ten toes; PJ counted quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. Unable to tear his eyes away from the now sleeping little girl, he slowly walked over to Jo who was looking eagerly in his direction, eager to see their daughter. PJ handed the baby over to Jo's waiting arms, giving her a kiss as she went to her mothers arms. "She's perfect Jo," PJ whispered. "Just perfect." He sat down beside her. Jo stared for ages at the child in her arms. Several times PJ saw her open her mouth as if to say something, but no sound ever came out. The tears were still streaming down her face as she touched the baby's smooth little hand with her own forefinger. "What do you want to call her?" PJ whispered and leaned over to feel her soft skin too. "Gosh," Jo suddenly looked perplexed. "I don't know, what names do you like?" she looked at PJ. "I love the name Emily," PJ replied, critically looking at the baby nestled in Jo's arms, to see if she looked like an Emily. "Yes," Jo agreed. "She does look like an Emily." Together they stared at their daughter, new born Emily. Emily burrowed deeper into her mothers arms, content and safe. Smiles spread across her proud parents faces.  
  
Several days later, after a relaxing, rejuvenating stay in hospital, allowing Jo to get back to her old self, she and Emily were allowed home. As Jo placed Emily delicately in the capsule in the backseat, PJ smiled at her. "Everyone is waiting at home for us, they're all dying to see Em," he said. "And I haven't let any of them see the nursery yet, except for Chris, and so they wanted to come over." He climbed into the drivers seat and Jo climbed into the passengers. She turned to PJ and smiled. "I can't wait to see them," Jo said. "I'm not the right type to stay cooped up in a hospital." PJ nodded, knowing only too well. He needn't have been worried she wouldn't get her bounce back.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, Jo could see Tess's head poking out of the curtains of the front room. The instant she saw the car, her face disappeared and a second later PJ and Jo's front door flew open and Tess came bolting out. She and Jo shared a hug and then Jo went to receive Emily from the backseat. Tess waited eagerly to see her goddaughter again – Jo had only asked her the big question the previous day, and Tess had been thrilled. Inside Jo was quickly surrounded by Jonesy, Ben, Tom and Chris, and Tess and PJ remained close to her sides as she cradled Emily. They all cooed over the little baby, the men most of all, and Jo caught a fleeting tender look Evan gave Tess. She looked back just as tenderly, and Jo knew something big was going to happen with those two sooner rather than later. Not too much later Ben, Chris and Tom said goodbye and headed home or back to the station. Tess and Evan chatted in the kitchen while Jo and PJ took Emily into the nursery and laid her down gently in the cot. Jo hugged PJ, and together they stared down at their tiny daughter, sleeping peacefully. Tess poked her head in the door after a couple of minutes. "We've got to go guys, but I have to have one last look at this gorgeous little girl," she leaned over the cot and stroked the baby's cheek softly. Evan came over to join her and grabbed Tess's hand. "I just love babies," Tess whispered, and she and Evan said goodbye and left. PJ hugged Jo harder. "I'm so glad I had you with me PJ," Jo whispered.

Sorry the format is dodgy guys, this is the first time I've posted on here and my paragraphs have gone completely out of whack.


End file.
